The Perfect Traingular Couple
by shiks
Summary: Hilary Loves Tyson while Tyson loves Kai, Kai loves Hilary..while Hilary Loves Kai..Kai loves tyson while tyson Loves Hilary....Confusing ne? Kaihil Tyhil TykaiHetro and Yaoi Bi-secks Is a threesome pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**WEll Here is a new storie...a TysonKai Hilary fic Please enjoy!**

"What a wonderful day!" Hilary screamed from the ledge of the railing.

"Hilary be careful……." Kai warned as he watch the young brunette happily dance.

"Kai do you think Hilary would fall?" Tyson asked as he watched Hilary warily do a cartwheel on the metal railing.

"That idiot….." Kai muttered under his breath as he walked a little towards the hyperactive girl.

Hilary didn't give a crap what everyone was thinking or saying to her. She was having the time of her life right now.

Hilary slowly turned to do another cartwheel again when her foot slipped and she fell.

"HILARY!" Tyson and Kai screamed.

Tyson sprinted to catch her by her sweater hoodie but felt himself falling over the failing too. That's when he felt himself being hauled up.

Kai grunted as he caught Tyson by the foot. '_Man this boy really packs what he eats'_ Kai thought to himself as he relaxed when both Tyson and Hilary were both safely on the bridge again.

"ARE YOU AND IDIOT OR WHAT!" Tyson screamed at Hilary as he finally regained his breath.

"ARE YOU!" Hilary shot back.

Kai sighed from the sidelines. When will those two ever learn to get along.

"KAI TELL HILARY SHES AN IDIOT!" Tyson screeched to Kai.

Hilary wore a shocked expression on her face. "What!"

Kai glared at both of them, "Both of you are idiots…."

Hilary smiled and stuck her tongue out at Tyson in a playful manner.

In return Tyson growled and gave Hilary a tiny bite on her tongue, which made Hilary yelp and jump towards Kai.

"Idiots…" Kai said again, only they can get that much name calling in one 1minuet from "The Great Kai".

Kai then felt something smack him on his nose, He looked and saw Hilary had thrown a toy bird at him. He glared at her , she was the only chosen few that could get away with that.

"Hilary WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE DANMED THINGS! YOU COULD'VE TAKEN OUT ONE OF HIS EYE'S" Kai herd Tyson scream from beside him.

Kai then felt something smack him again. This time on his forehead.

Hilary had thrown her romance novel at him.

"HILARYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tyson screamed at her again.

"And I did that one just to annoy you Ty…" Hilary said as she walked over to the metal railing again.

Kai growled and scooped up Hilary in his arms.

Hilary squeaked and pushed against him.

"Tyson lets hurry up and get back before Hilary does something retarded again!"

"Right!"

With that Tyson and Kai with Hilary in his arms ran all the way back to the dojo.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! What a Day!" Tyson said as he slapped his belly with his hands.

"Ewwwwwww Tyson stop that before I vomit" Hilary said making a gagging sound towards the floor.

"UGH!" Kai screamed….

"You both are disgusting!"

Hilary pouted while Tyson grinned.

"I'm going home now….." Hilary said as she got up from her seat at the table.

Tyson and Kai stared at her in question.

"Well, when will this be your home…?" Tyson asked playfully as he held out his hand to her.

"Like never…" Hilary said sarcastically.

It was Tyson's turn to pout now.

Hilary smiled and hugged both Kai and Tyson before she left. "LOVE YOU GUYS!" she then blew them both a kiss before she shut the door on her way out.

"Do you think she really means it?" Tyson said to Kai.

Kai just grunted and walked to the living room.

Tyson Being a pest Jumped onto Kai's lap and did the cutest face he could muster up.

Kai rolled his eyes and turned the T.V on with the remote.

"What is it today Tyson….snuggle up day?" Kai asked annoyed as he flipped threw the channels, he passed pokemon.

"KAIIIII POKEMON IS ON!" Tyson wailed.

"No…"

" PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No.."

"KAI IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME THEN YOULL TURN IT TOO POKEMON!"

Kai sighed, sometimes it was just so hard to say no to Tyson. So he turned the T.V on to pokemon and Tyson started to squeal with glee.

That night on her way home Hilary just couldn't figure out who she liked more. She really liked Tyson's optimistic attitude, it was just out there. But she really fell for Kai's Lone wolf attitude to, the bad boy in him made her want to faint. She just couldn't decide, It was just too much for her.

"Can't I have both of them?" she thought before she fell into a deep slumber.

Little did she know she already did.

Will you Please Tell Me what you think in your reveiws! I must Know! PLEASE REVEIW! to be safe I must get atleast 10 so that i can know to continue the storie!


	2. Wow a Days!

L**mao sorry for taking so long to update! im glad some poeple like this...so im going to continue this fic...since it was already place in 2 C2's already so yeah**

****

**i dont own beyblade...so ...um...yeah.**

****

**-vamina**

The next morning Hilary was greeted with flowers by her door step.

"OMIGOSH! Their sooo pretty…." She said dreamily as she looked at the tag of who sent it.

"**Hurry up and get your butt over here**

**From yours truly Kai Hiwatari**

Hilary smirked as she read the note.

'_Only Kai……'_

Hilary hurriedly ran to put the precious flowers into some fresh water before she departed to Tyson's. When Hilary left the house she couldn't help but skip all the way there.

33333333333333334444444444444444444443333333333333333344444444444444444

Tyson stared wide eyed at the floor as Kai had smacked the ice cream right out of his hands.

"KAaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tyson whined at him as he felt tears of despair well up in his chocolate eyes.

"That was perfectly good Ice CREAM!"

"There is no eating Ice creams in the morning…..eat something regular like cereal…"

"Done that…"

"Waffles…."

"Bin there…."

"Bacon ……" Kai looked at Tyson hopefully.

"Already eaten!" Tyson exclaimed happily as he trotted his way back to the kitchen.

Kai sighed from frustration.

"Alright Tyson eat whatever you wanna eat, just don't complain to me when you can't fit threw doors anymore…."

"HEY!...I relent that…." Tyson hollered from the kitchen.

"Whatever…" Kai answered back as he rolled his eyes.

Kai went to get his scarf when Hilary came in.

"HONEY IM HOMEEEEEEE!" she yelled jokingly from the doorway as she began to take off her jacket.

"So no one care's, just shut the hell up…' Kai said harshly as he passed her.

Hilary smiled sweetly at him.

"I still see you have that stick up your ass, I wonder when your going to ever get it removed?"

Tyson laugh could be herd from the kitchen.

"GOOD ONE HILARY!"

Kai just simply sent her a death glare her way and said.

"Only you could ever get away with…only you…."

Hilary smiled at him as he didn't return the gesture.

She began to frown.

"Kai?" she asked worriedly as he stared her down with his violet eyes.

Hilary began to feel uneasy.

"And there you have it folks! A Hilary and Kai moment!" Tyson exclaimed happily as he threw his arms around the two.

"Shut up Tyson…" Hilary growled as she felt her cheeks heat up into a warm blush.

Tyson just simply snorted as he dragged Hilary to the kitchen and away from Kai.

"Hilary you have too see this!" He said excitedly.

Hilary blushed as he gripped her hand tighter.

444444444444444445555555555555555555555554444444444444444455555555555555

Kai stared at the retreating pair and felt loneliness tug at him for a second, but quickly brushed it off when he herd Hilary squeal from the kitchen.

He walked fast only to see the site of Hilary clinging onto to Tyson as he tried to step away from a mouse.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Granger I told you we should have gotten a cat…"

Tyson turned to stare at him in disbelief before he shouted.

"I HATE CATS!"

Kai's left eye twitched when Tyson said that. Kai is always touchy when it to his little kitties...

"Guys! ENOUGH! Just get it away!" Hilary screamed as she clutched harder around Tyson's neck.

Both of the Guy's eyes softened when the looked at Hilary's frightened form.

The mouse squeaked with terror as Kai started chasing it with a broom.

Hilary still clung to Tyson but he didn't mind he only held her tighter.

Kai soon came back inside with a look of triumph on his pale face.

Tyson smirked and laughed.

"Geese Kai if I didn't know any better you'd think you just defeated the justice 5 with one hand."

"Whatever …." Kai said simply as he walked towards the kitchen door.

Then he stopped for a second.

"Hey has anyone of you seen my scarf?"

Hilary and Tyson shook their head furiously as Kai gave them a glare. When he left they both let out a breath that they didn't know that they where holding...

Then they both noticed how close they where.

Hilary blushed while Tyson smirked.

"Hey…" He whispered as he drew closer to her.

Hilary's face grew a bright crimson red when their lips where only centimeters apart.

But they where soon interrupted by Kai's screaming.

"TYSON YOU IDIOT!"

Tyson sighed and gave Hilary an 'Uh Oh' look.

Hilary giggled inwardly as she removed herself from Tyson's grasp.

Kai once again appeared in the Kitchen holding a very tattered and scruffy scarf.

"I TOLD YOU COLD WASH!"

Tyson stared at him.

"I thought you said Tumble wash…."

Kai's left eye twitched.

'THAT MEANS COLD IDIOT!"

He slapped Tyson in the head with the now crappy looking scarf.

"Well Sooorrrry…." Tyson mumbled as he rubbed his head in pain.

Kai glared at Tyson then his gaze turned to Hilary who was looking threw the cabinets for something to eat.

He gave Tyson a small nudge and smirked. Tyson looked and smirked too.

Kai walked up to Hilary slowly and quietly.

Hilary didn't notice a thing when she turned her gaze happily to see Animal Crackers.

Kai quickly put his hand over her mouth and pushed a pressure point in her neck making her in not time fall limp in his arms.

He turned backed to Tyson and smirked at him.

Tyson nodded and led Kai to his room.

Hilary moaned in discomfort as she slowly began to gain consciousness.

'_wh-what happened?'_ Hilary thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

'_And why am I in Tyson's room…'_ she thought as she tried to sit up, but found her two arms tied by the bed's post.

She gulped as she looked to see her button up blouse was wide open exposing her braw, her skirt was still on but it was unbuttoned too, showing of her slender legs.

Hilary now had a full blush on her face as she struggled to get free.

Kai smirked at her from the corner as he looked at her, she still didn't notice him.

Hilary cried out with frustration as she tried to untie her first hand on the right side of the post using her teeth, but it didn't work. She grouched with pain as she got a small tooth ache.

Tyson came threw the door.

"Ah you're awake?" Tyson said happily as he set himself down bedside her at the edge of the bed.

"Tyson what is the meaning of this…" Hilary growled lowly at him.

"Oh this? …Um well we just wanted to have fun!" Tyson exclaimed and stressed the words We and Fun.

Hilary rose and eyebrow at this as her ruby eyes darkened with hatred.

"Tysonnnnnnnnnnnnn you are sooooooooo **_dead!_** "

With that said Kai stepped out of the corner and made himself visible.

"Ehem…." He said slowly and loudly so the two might hear and acknowledge him.

Both heads turned to look at him, one of them surprised to see him.

"KAI YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO!" Hilary screeched.

"Well its obvious…isn't it?" He asked sarcastically as he sat down beside Tyson, and even closer to Hilary. Hilary shivered.

"You guys are sick…" She muttered to herself. But the little saying didn't go unheard, Both bladers smiled with satisfaction.

Kai slowly advanced on Hilary giving her a primal look. Hilary just shrinks away in to the bed.

Kai sat on top of her, then he bent over making him leaning over her like a tent and staring into her eyes. Hilary's eye widened as he was staring at her the same way this morning. No smile, no frown, no nothing. It was just an unreadable stare as he placed his hands by her under arms.

Hilary shut her eyes close together as Kai slowly lifted one hand up.

Suddenly her body wracked with laughs as Kai began to tickle her under arms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Hilary said as he went to tickle her stomach too.

Tyson smiled as he watched, but soon ended up face flat into the floor when Hilary accidentally kicked him off the bed.

Tyson growled and set himself straight as he grew angry at her action.

So he joined in tickling her unmercifully also.

When it was all over Hilary was untied and laying in the middle of the floor as she clutched the pillow close to her. Tyson was hanging off the bed with feathers all around him while Kai sat by the doorway staring at the two with amusement in his eyes.

He then saw Hilary shift and turned to look at her.

Hilary slowly stood up and brushed herself off and she buttoned up her shirt and fixed her skirt. She Turned to Kai who she knew was staring at him a slapped him with a pillow.

"Pervert." She said as she passed him. But Kai didn't care he was worn out from playing "tickle me" and "Pillow fight". He went on towards the bed and laid down beside Tyson. Who with in return didn't seem to mind and only moved over to give Kai some room. Kai muttered a thanks and soon fell asleep when he noticed Tyson was asleep.

Hilary came in the room with glass of water in her hands and stared at the pair with an expression on her face that showed "awe".

So she swiftly but quietly placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and closed the door silently as to not disturb them on her way out.

Kai and Tyson's eyes instantly shot open as they turned to look at each other with wide smiles on their faces. but soon faded when Tyson really dropped asleep. Kai's left eye twitched again as he brought the smaller boy closer to his chest. Tyson snuggled up to him for more warmth and sighed in content. Kai sighed too.

"hey Kai…?"

"Yes Tyson."

"When's Hilary going to snuggle up with us…?" The navy haired boy said drowsily.

Kai sighed again.

"Soon Tyson, soon…."

And with that the room was filled with a warm silence that rang threw the air causing both of them to sleep peacefully.

wow...how cute this part was...im trying i really am, but could you guys give me more ideas how to write this fic or even some encouragment you know...LMAO:) I love you guys please leave a reveiw

reveiw's fuel me to write! and inspire me to draw! LMAO!

SO REVEIW!


End file.
